zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return Of Master Crobra
After Slim sells out the heroes' next destination and mission to the Villain Legion, they follow them to the world where Scoro is hiding, Planet Empyrean, the homeworld of the Zyaūar Masters and their investigation leads them to the family of one of the deceased Neo-Zyaūar Knights of the capital of Empyrean City, where a giant and powerful blade similar to the Sword of Heroism is wielded by the leader, King Armstrong, and the Villain Legion teams up with the rogue former knight Reuter, the one who murdered the father whose daughter Jayley dreams of being a knight. When the Sword is stolen by Reuter's pet Grykron and lost thanks to the help of Belmen and his pet fighting Cowl Archindarce, even though it's power only works for the king, he and the Villain Legion try to bribe the family via Jayley's life into helping resurrect Master Crobra and use the Sword as a catalyst and weapon which will work for him if he kills Armstrong with it, then hunt down Scoro. Despite escaping and finally finding him as he is a guardian pupil for a blind Zyaūar Master named Gaven and a two-headed dracthon named Deon and Bornwell, and learning Drynder's history with him, Crobra is resurrected and ready to murder the king and Scoro has to confront his past for good while Zhigu and Zhensi must confront Crobra with help from their friends and a new face, Jokey, a sassy bird recently abandoned by his crocodilian friend. Scenes 'Prologue' WB Universe Space *Jeeper: (As some of the Loungers danced to Turn Down For What) Yeesh, this dimension has the craziest Omninet ever. Why do these windows keep popping up?! *Atrick: WHAT?! *Jeeper: WHAT?! *Robber: ("Yeesh. What a dump. Nobody lives like this except college kids.") *Cephward: "Ugh, this is such a disorganized mess!" *Sau: I got it. (Summons cleaning drones that comically cleaned the place up) *Jokey: "Don't ya just love robot help?" *Ruke: "Yeah. Though personally, we better enjoy it while we can before the ineditable Robot Overlord comes and wrecks everyhing." *Winget: Why do you have to make technology scary? *Ruke: Technology has been scary on hundreds of worlds, asswipe. Robots are clearly too superior and will dominate someday. *Mangris: There ARE martial arts specifically to counter technology, you know. Aroe Tao, anyone? *Ruke: Yeah, whatever. *Siri: Guys? We're approaching a planet that Scowalski says is giving off some sort of 'quantum residue'. *Jeeper: "Did you HAVE to make that planet sound gross by saying "Residue"?" *Siri: That was what Scowalski said, not me. *Jeeper: Riiight, forgot he's more genius than you. *Scowalski: (As the group enters the lab) Interesting. This quantum residue is residual from some kind of plain separation. I think this world is responsible for separating these dimensions from each other long ago. *Cadet: Why would these universes want to separate from each other? *Scowalski: Considering their lore about their demon problems, it may had been because of such. This energy output has enough dormant activity to have been separated for roughly a few decades. *Sonny: Sounds dangerous. *Zhensi: Should we take a look? *Mr. Tetris: Depends, is it already covered? *Mr. Sodo: Only one way to find out. (They set course for the planet) *Jokey: "Fingers cross this is a Semi-Teadr 1 socity if this place was why these universes are united. I could use a Teadr 1-ish sytile massage." 'Meet Reuter' Jayley's Home *Bongki: So... You want to be a knight? *Jayley: Yes. I'll be the best, just like my father. *Bongki: Well you better work on growing that penis, kid. *Jayley:... Excuse me? *Bongki: You DO know woman aren't allowed to be knights, right? *Jayley's Mother: UGH, YOU SEXIST VIG!!!! (Smacks Bongki in the face hard as he had a comical reaction) THAT'S BEEN OUTDATED FOR CENTURIES!!! *Bongki: Wait, what? Ya mean, the Zyaūar Knights welcome chicks now? *Jayley's Mother: "Well tecnecally, it's the "Neo-Zyaūar Knights" now, but yes, things HAD changed since." *Bongki:... But Zhensi told me...... Wait a minute. *Zhensi: (Scoffs comically then burst into laughter)... That's what you get for calling us a couple. Which will only happen over my dead body. (Laughs hysterically) *Bongki: OH YOU MOTHER- (The two fought) *Cen:... Imbeciles. *Jayley's Mom: So remind me again why you random literal strangers showed up to my doorstep? *Juck: Eh, we're on hero business. We're looking for the fabled Scoro and we were told your husband met him. Where is he anyway? *Jayley:...... *Jayley's mother: "Ohhhhhhh dear....... I take it, you people, didn't had the chance to accreately check about him, did you?" *Sonny: "..... Uh, why, is that?" *Jayley suddenly walks off sadly..... *Jaylet's mother: "...... My husband....... Died at the hands of a Knight that went rogue..... He's been dead for, sometime....." *Cen: "........... SON OF A B-" Transmission interuption...... *The group were invited into the house for dinner...... *Zhigu: "..... Forgive my asking, but.... Could you offer more details of, this tragic event?" *Jayley's Mom:... This knight by the name of Reuter went rogue because he wanted to be advanced after so much exhausted effort to prove his worth. (Through flashback) He rushed himself too far, and was expecting the reward he wanted. But King Armstrong said no because he knew how reckless and impatient he was. He was already a great knight, but Reuter wanted more.... My husband told him off and said that if he wanted to remain part of the Knights of the Great Sphere and not be just a pitiful squire, he would follow the rules.... Reuter didn't take that threat well. (Reuter stabbed Jayley's father and was defeated by King Armstrong and his powerful sword)... He swore revenge, and fled.... (It went back to present) He was never seen since. It left me and my daughter to mourn Jameson's loss. *Cen:... Dishonorable. *Foreseer: Deplorable. *Juck: Well, hopefully we'll deal with him. *???: Ohhhhh, you'll never have to wait! (Reuter appeared) *Cephward:... Fate, why must you fart in our direction? *Reuter: So this is where stupid Jamey hid his little clue. *???: Yep. (The Villain Legion arrived) *Commander:... ARBASUS, WHY ARE THESE ASSWIPES BEHIND EVERY KITTEN STUCK UP A TREE?!? *Familiar: (Came in with Drynder and Crokton) Oh, it's what we do. Apologies... NOT! *Reuter: So here's the deal, assmunchers, I want the clue Jamey hid here. *Jayley's Mom: And why should we just give it to you? *Reuter: Oh... I think you'll find YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO RESIST!! (Goons immediately tied up Jayley in alou to Prince Phillip) *Familiar: (Whistles as a giant semi-sentient crocodilian came out)... In the mood for chow, Baylor? *Crocodilian: Bayley, and HECK YEAH!!! *Reuter: So, it's her or the clue, lady. Cough it up. *Cen: (Points his blades at Familiar)... Release the girl, NOW! *Familiar: Oh, hey, Cen. Heads up, you're about to look like an idiot in 3, 2, 1... (Shadow monsters restrain him) *Alpha Rolf:... You just forgot he could do that, didn't you? *Cen: I HAVEN'T SEEN THIS CHARLATAN IN YEARS, DON'T BLAME ME!! (The shadow monsters restrained the rest of the Loungers) *ZongueBob:... Not going to lie, this is the first ounce of competence you fiends have shown. Well played. *Cen: "CAN YOU NOT PHRASE OUR ENEMIES FOR THIS CHEAP-SHOTTY COWERDLY TACTIC?!" *Sau: "Hey, to be fair, we were worried that they were starting to become jokes, ergo we wouldn't be taken seriously if THEY don't take things seriously....." *Cen: "...... AND I LOST TO YOU JACKASSES?!" *Ceptward: "Oh crud, he's pissed at us again." *Dark Drynder: "AHEM!? Back to matters ACTSELLY impourent?" *Reuter: Ohhhhhhh, and about that stragity.... That was me. I kinda laid blunt strategy in their heads. I've been part of them since. *Drynder: His strategy is so admirable. So many things he did and improved for us. And I couldn't have been more grateful. *Reuter: Oh, you're flattering. *Glora: If they kiss, I'm going to puke. (Bayley tail-smacked her) OW?! *Reuter: Now then, the clue! Now! (They held Jayley at knifepoint) *Jayley's Mom:... (She got it out) *Drynder:...... We found you. *ZongueBob: Why do you even want Scoro?! *Drynder: Let's just say, we have a score to settle. But enough about our plan. We're not done here. You guys are going to help us infiltrate the capital... Unless of course the death of a tween doesn't concern you. *Cen:... I hate just about everyone here now?! *Familiar: I know. That's what makes messing with ya fun. Outside *Drynder sung this as Familiar created a magical well pool and magically turned Reuter's goons into magic cyborgs. *Sau: "..... (Quietly) I, cannot understand a villain's need to break into a musical." *Drynder: I HEARD THAT, CONTRAPTION! *Sau: Is that okay? *Drynder: As a matter of fact, go f*** yourself. *Sau: "Well it just makes me feel like that Villains don't take their evilness seriously if they break into a song and dance number, I mean, what is this, a cartoon?" *ZongueBob: Would you be surprised if we said it actually was? *Drynder: ENOUGH! It's time to get started with the invasion. Once Scoro is ours- *Reuter: Drynder, best not to explain the plan in front of the heroes. It's always wise to expect the unexpected. *Drynder:... Good point. Good work, Reu. *Reuter: My pleasure. *Jayley: (She ends up sneaking out of reach and used an escape artist technique to get untied)... I need to get the heroes and get out of here. *Drynder: So, I guess as soon as our new forces of evil are ready, it'll be time to invade. *Sau:... (She tries to call for Oxydome help until Crokton broke off her antennae) *Crokton: Nonono. No Deus Ex Machinas this time. *Sau: You guys are the bane of our existence. *Crokton: Besides, Karrer already hacked the entire Oxydome. Reuter knows how to double-check and confiscate. *Sau:... Dammit! *Familiar: As you can see, resistance is futile. All we need now is the- *Reuter: ZZZT! *Familiar: Right! (A Grykron came in)... Speak of the Devil. *Reuter: Ahhhh, welcome back my precious pet. Now that you have retrieved- *Grykron: Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaah, about that... I don't have it. *Reuter:... You want to run that by me again? *Drynder: Tell us, why we made you fly again and how you failed us!! *Reuter: I was attacked, by a Cowl. *Drynder:... You're meaning to tell us, that a trained attack grykron, who fought legions of monsters most foul, and lived, WAS OUTMATCHED BY A PUNY BIRD?! *Reuter: Probably Belmen's Cowl Archindarce. The one with silver wings. *Drynder: SILVER WINGS, OH, I AM QUIVERING WITH FEAR!!! (Smacks the Grykron) YOU STUPID ANIMAL!!!! *Reuter: Um, Archindarce is not a pushover, Madame. Regardless, I think even YOU COULD HANDLE IT!!! Where is it?! *Grykron: In the untold dangers, of the Forbidden Rainforest. *Crokton: What's so forbidding about that place? *Reuter: It has a mind of it's own. It's enchanted by generations of Zyaūar Master combat. The first rainforest in Zyaūar history to take care of itself. No lumberjack has lived to see the light of day again after a simple stroll. *Drynder:... (Got angry at the Grykron)... Has anyone ever told you, how magnificently, and totally worthless YOU ARE?!? (Rips a load of feathers off his face as he screamed in pain) THAT DREADED PIECE OF METAL IS THE ONLY THING THAT HAS THE POWER WE NEED TO CONQUER EMPYRICAL CITY, AND IT CAN BE USED AGAINST US!!! YOU HAVE ANY CLUE HOW SERIOUS THIS IS?! You have risked our downfall!!! *Cen: Okay, stop being unspecific, we can already see the plan. You're trying to resurrect Crobra by using Salibure, but he can only get it's power when he kills King Armstrong, and Scoro has the power to cure you of your corruption so you want to kill him with Crobra before he gets the chance. *Familiar:...... I hate it when someone gives away the ending. *Drynder: Well then you won't live to tell him. Familiar? *Familiar: With guesto. (Was about snap his fingers) *Bayley: HOLD THE F*****G DINO-LEGS!!!!... Where's the girl? *Reuter: "(Saw that she was runninga way)..... SERIOUSLY?! And things were off to a good start." *Sonny: "Oh, and ya know what? It's about to get worse for ya'll. (The group and ship suddenly started to flicker like a hologram as it turned out that it was holograms as the real Oxydome flew off to the direction of the castle to warn the King)." *Drynder: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!" *Familiar: HOW DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE?! HOLOGRAMS ARE IMAGES OF SOLID LIGHT, THAT COULD'VE HURT THE SHADOW MONSTERS!!! *Reuter: "They could've specialised it so your monsters don't get pre-maturely removed." *Familiar:... Sometimes magic and technology are annoying. *Crokton: "...... KARRER, WHAT THE F***?! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN US THAT IT WAS A HOLOGRAM?!" *Karrer: "Ya lost me when you said you wanted to murder a beloeved king to resserect a monster." *Drynder: "..... OKAY, I KNOW YOU BLASTED OMNICANS ARE ALL ABOUT HAVING ENLIGHTEN MORALS, BUT YOU JUST SCREWED US OVER?! NOW WE CAN'T DO THE RITUAL ANYMORE CAUSE ARMSTRONG WILL BE EVACUATED FROM THE INVADTION?! And do not EVER call Crobra, a monster!!!" *Crokton: "Well in all fairness, physically, he kinda is- (Gets smacked by Drynder) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH- (He crashed into a wall)..... Owch!" *Karrer: "Hear me out. I didn't just do that out of sheer prinipal alone. It was also Nuke's spefific orders." *Drynder: "WHAT?!" *Karrer: "Yeeeaaaaaaaaah, he heard about the whole "Sacrivice" Resserection thing, and he and his friends were not on board with that. He deemed that "Bad" Evil and would've risked having the Grand Council basicly ordering your deaths." *Familier: "..... I think he misheard that. We need to kill him SO THE SWORD'S POWER CAN BELONG TO CROBRA!!!" *Karrer: Nevertheless, he said no killing Armstrong. *Crokton: "Yeah, I have to agree with that. I mean, I know we're bad guys, but let's not be demons about it!" *Drynder: ".... Ughhhhh. Crobra wasn't kidding on how the old VA members have lost their luster. Damn these Tex-Era standerds. Fine, We won't kill Armstrong to bring Crobra the power, because let's be honest, he has enough. BUT NOW, we need to find a way to even BRING HIM BACK AT ALL?! If Armstrong doesn't die, then we can't sipen the sword's power because the sword can reckitnsed it's owner's presence!" *Reuter: "Uh, something to attend to in time, because- (Points to the still retreating Jayley)" *Drynder: "Yeah yeah, we haven't forgotten about the brat! (Looks at two borged goons) YOU TWO?! THE BRAT ESCAPED AND YOU NEED TO CATCH HER!!" 'Meet Jokey' Forest Bog *Gaven:...... Great. Another swamp. And it HAD to be foggy. *Scoro: Let's not get disappointed. It's just a swamp. Easy to cross. *Bornwell: Yeah, when you can see. *Deon: You could encounter anything, too. *Zhensi: PBBT, we've handled hungry predators before. The bottomfeeders here will be no different. *???: WHO'RE YOU CALLING A BOTTOMFEEDER?! NOBODY LIKES TO FEED ON WHAT OTHERS ATE!!!... Unless you're the sick types, in which case- *Ceptward: OH, THAT IS SICK!!! *Zonguebob: "Also, HI?!" *Jayley: WHO'S THERE?! *???: YOUR MOM!!!! SWISH-SPLASH, I JUST TOOK A BATH?!!! *Sau: OKAY, SERIOUSLY, WHO ARE YOU?! *???: YOUR FATHER'S BROTHER'S NEPHEW'S COUSIN'S FORMER ROOMMATE!!! REMEMBER WE GOT HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH TOGETHER IN COLLEGE!!! *Ajax: OKAY, STOP BEING SO RUDE!! *???: WHY DON'T YOU GET UP HERE AND MAKE ME, YOU LITTLE BOOBS?!? *Atrick: HEY, NO NEED FOR BODY SHAMING!!!! *???: OKAY THEN HOW ABOUT C**T?! *Cen: ENOUGH!! (Slashed his energy spear and took down several trees)... WHO ARE YOU?! *???: YOUR WIFE CALLING FOR ALIMONY!!! (Scoffs and laughs hysterically)! I am on a ROLL today! *Archindarce: Okay, no more games! JUST GET DOWN HERE SO WE CAN SETTLE THIS PEACEFULLY!!!! *???: Okay, fine, but we're doing it MY WAY! (A bird similar to Icky flew down and stole ZongueBob's clothes stripping him naked as he covered himself while the bird laughed) *Sonny:... Oh you plumb done roggone daggum did it now- (The bird stole her swimsuit from inside her suit and laughed) *Bird: WELL GOOD LUCK TRAVELLING WITH NO UNDERWEAR, VRATBAG!!! (Laughs) *Cen: THAT DOES IT!! (Blasts his blasters as the bird kept dodging) *Bird: WOOP-WOOP-WOOP-WOOP-WOOP!! (He dodged again) Nice miss. (He dodged) Who taught you how to shoot? (He dodged again) Ya wouldn't hit the broad of a Grutt/Coraak Hybrid! *Cen: GRRRRRRRRGH!!!! (Charges the blasters) *Bird: OH BOY- *BLAM*... HEY GAYBIRD?!... YA MISSED! WOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOP!! *Cen: 3, 2, 1... (The bird was squashed by a tree) *Bird: YAAHGH!!... I hate it when that happens. (They approach the bird)..... Heeeeeeeeey, now, folks. Can't ya take a joke? *Cen: Looks like we're having roast fgaken tonight, AND YOU'RE INVITED!!!!! *Bird: "Oh that's awfully sportsmenly of ya, I'll have the rib-meat and the leg, my faverite." *Ruuber: "He was talking about you, genius." *Bird: "....... Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. (Cowerdly) Crap." *Scoro: "(Realises that the bird was going to get hurt)..... Uh, wait, guys! Ya might not wanna eat and/or kill that bird." *Mangris: "Oh GODS damn it, he's going ethicist on us!" *Scoro: "Uh, because..... He's actselly a sacred bird spieces in this planet." *Silence...... *Zhensi: "..... A planet, with Zyugar Culture, made HIS ugly ass a sacred bird?" *Scoro: "Duh, well yeah! He's uh..... Holy symbol of...... Sacred Artifact Finding?" *Atrick: "(Gasps)! OH YEAH! Now finding the King's Sword will be EASY now!" *Bird: "..... Le wha?" *Scoro: "(Realises that he got it right) Yeah! Yeah, this bird, will help us locate the sword." *Ceptward: "But we already know it fell into the Forbidden Rainforest." *Scoro: "Ahhhh, but do we know, Where?" *Ceptward: "..... Toushe." *Bird: "..... Am I being punked here, I-?" *Scoro grabs the Bird by the beak! *Scoro: "Give a private moment where I'll consult with the uh, sacred bird. (Leaves quickly!)" Private Place. *Scoro place the bird down.... *Bird: "..... Okay, I'm gonna ask 2 things...... What..... And, THE FUCK!?" *Scoro: "Okay, listen, I just protected you from being killed by those guys because of your less then steller first impression." *Bird: "They started it with that "Bottomfeeder" Crack!" *Scoro: "Hear me out..... I need you to work with me on this. I want you to act like that your gonna be able to locate the location of the sword." *Bird: "Sword? I-...... Well now that I think about it, well, I did see an over-grown insulting union between felines and avians drop a sword into the Thorn-Freak valley after some Cowl gave him some shit, but other then tha-" *Scoro: "(Gasps excitedly) Then you actselly know?!" *Bird: "Well, yeah I- Wait, THAT'S what you weirdos were gabbing about?" *Scoro: "Oh, you just saved my bacon, Mr....... What was your name?" *Bird: "It's Jokey." *Scoro: "......." *Jokey: "..... Yeah I know, my parents were pricks for giving that name, but they loved me all the same!" *Scoro: ".... Listen, I, I need you to pretend that you are a sacred animal that'll lead that group to the sword, just know that it's very impourent." *Jokey: "Let me guess, some evil congurer is causing a shitstorm and that sword needs to stop him?" *Scoro: "..... Well, that's only, 1% of the issue. It's complicated. Just know that we REALLY need that sword." *Jokey: "...... What's in it for me if I let myself be dragged into this shit, espeically after how much those yuts hate my guts?" *Scoro: "..... I'll become your food provider for the rest of my days....." *Jokey was intriged...... *Jokey: "...... Go on....." *Scoro: "And, I'll groom you, tend to your every whim, and treat you like a king." *Jokey: "..... Okay, I could use a bitch to make me feel as cozy as a pampered Skep. Ya got a deal, pipsqueak. But wait, won't your dipshit friends hate me?" *Scoro: "I'll tell them that you were testing them and that I stopped them from failing." *Jokey: "..... Okay, fair enough. Now, let the sacred animal ride on your back, peon! (Gets up on Scoro clumsly)..... Hmmm, (Feels around), Abit like a lumpy old mattress, but, with a couple of sheets and a decent pellow, I could get use to this. Now return me to the peasents, Squire." *Scoro: "My name's Scoro, by the way." *Jokey: "Yeah sure whatever, now get move. (Claps) Tut tut tut!" *Scoro: "(Quietly) Oh what did I just dragged myself into." Later... *Cen: So, what makes Icars sacred on this planet again? They're just creatures that swipe food from other animals and occasionally sentient beings. *Jokey: TAKE THAT BACK, YOU- Um, I mean, well, we're... So good at it, we are said to bring food to the Gods?... Sure they're immortal, but they still have mouths. Why do you think we're sacred locators? We're so incredable that those Neo-Knight dudes always be sure to share their spoils of a slain monster with us. *Cen:..... I see. Then I just have one last question. *Jokey: And what would that be? *Cen:... (Points his blasters and blades at him) DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT?! HUH?! DO YOU?! DID YOU THINK I HAD NO UNDERSTANDING OF ZYAŪAR LORE?!? ICARS ARE THE LOWEST BIRDS IN THEIR UNDERSTANDING!!!! THEY'RE THIEVES!! SCORO, WOULD YOU EXPLAIN THIS DECEPTION?!? *Scoro: Ugh, fine! Gods I hate smart people. *Alpha Rolf: Get in line, buddy. *Jokey: "Yeesh, this liar-reveiled plotline got cut-off so short it makes people ask "what was even the point?"." *(Icky): "..... I have to agree, WHAT WAS EVEN THE POINT OF THAT?!" *(Scoro): "Hey, to be fair, alot of Neo-Zyugars tend to deviate on what the old school ones did and say. I figured that I would have them thinking that making Icars sacred was one of them." *(Ceptward): "..... Ya didn't thought highly of us back then, did ya?" *(Scoro): "I'll be honest, the fact you allow a Sea Zongue to be a co-leader didn't spoke highly to your potaintional intelligence." *(Sau): "Well, even if it wasn't for Cen, Sonny would've been the one to cut the charade short cause I would've looked up the planet's lore and debunked it just like that. Heck, Sonny already did that while you were doing that secret thing with Jokey." *Scoro: Look, I just didn't want you to hurt him. *Cen: Why care for this low-life scoundrel? He panty raided Miss Sonny and stripped up ZongueBob! *Kongin: To be fair, I did that a lot in my youth. *Cen: Point is, he's a big menace *Scoro: "To be fair, you kinda provoked him into it with that "Bottomfeeder" crack." *Ruuber: "Well, it may've been insulting, admitingly, but I wouldn't say it was an inaccreate insult." *Scoro: "Well, I just felt that it isn't right to just kill him for that." *Alpha Rolf: "Aw good grief, he is going ethicist on us." *Ceptward: "Scoro, you had been here for awhile, you should've heard that these birdbrains breed like Monafoads here. The death of one is no serious harm to the population. In fact, it's just ONE less menace to worry about." *Jokey: And who WOULDN'T be a big menace after the s*** I went through?! I was a royal pet until this sourcraut zombie woman got me kicked out for being a big spoiled jackass.... Not helping that my owner got the ax because he wanted to tear down a random village for a luxery swimming pool building. That guy, got too coshy with the goverment position, let me tell ya. I had to spend my life in the wild and eventually met this grouchy Champsogator Bayley. *Sonny: Hold on!...... That champso... That was with the Villain Legion... KNEW YOU?! *Jokey: Villain Legion? Bitch, Bayley's no villain loyalist. She's a grouchy predator at best. Besides, she's dead. D-E-D... Dead. *Sau: "First off, you mispelled dead by being short of one letter, D-E.A''.D." *Jokey: It was a joke! (Faintly) I do that! It's all in my f*****g name! *Sau: "Second, well, if Bayley was dead, the Legion CLEARLY reversed that and brought her back." *Jokey: "Well how the f*** did they defy the freaking laws of nature like that-" *Zonguebob: "Magic.... With a side of digital resurrection." *Jokey: "...... That first part kinda sounds like a writing tool short-cut to justify otherwise ill-logical things." *(Icky): "YA SPOKE MY LANGUISE, MAN!" *(Jokey): Duh, we're technically the same person. *(Icky): Still didn't think you were THAT much like me. *Ceptward: "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true." *Jokey: "Hey, I ain't no magic denier, I seen wizards before. It's just, WHY would they bother with a giant crocadillain with jaws that can tear down an entire steelwood and break down walls with a giant slapstick of a tail- AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD I just answered my own f*****g question." *Cen: "..... No seriously Scoro, what is your reason why we shouldn't finish off this idiot?" *Scoro: "He told me he saw where Reuter's creature dropped the sword!" *Jokey: "Well, yeah. In the Thorn-Freak Terratory." *Sau: "We kinda already know that." *Jokey: "But do you know, ''Where?" *Silence....... *Atrick: "...... Wow, he got us by the privates there." *Cen: "...... But do you remember the spefifics?" *Jokey: "It was grabbed by the Thorn-Freak King. He had the biggest hands. He resides at the center." *Cen: "....... (Deadpan) We're gonna be stuck with this avian low-classer, aren't we?" *Archindarce: Hey, I could've told you that. I AM Belmen's trusted bird. *Jokey: Yeah, but it's a big rainforest. *Sonny: "Hey, I ain't crazy for this decision of his neither, but, if Scoro saids that this scavinger knows where the sword is, then saving the planet takes priority over personal pride. And at the least, we should trust Scoro's word. He is our best shot against Drynder." *Cen: "...... Ohhh drat." *The Group begrudently accepted this and moved on..... *Jokey: "..... Listen, uh.... Score-Oh, is it?" *Scoro: "Close, it's "Scoro"." *Jokey: "Yeah that...... Bud, I kinda wanna say, thanks for sticking up for me like that. Granted, the attempt was botched and the whole "Liar Reveiled Plotline" was stupidly short-lived cause those guys weren't a collection of dumbasses, and it got me roped in to things I typically would stay out of, but..... It was, a good effert at the least. Look, to prove I'm a good sport, ya don't have to live up to the end of the bargain where you become my bitch, the whole thing about me being a sacred animal's a bust anyway." *Scoro: "..... Thanks for understanding." *Jokey: "Though, before we catch up with those yuts, I wanna ask.... WHY though? As far as we both know, we're freaking strangers." *Scoro: ".... Let's just say..... You kinda remind me of my adopted brother.... Granted, you're an angier, raunchier, nastier, smellier, dry-humored, weird-talking, and grouchier verson of him, and that you're an avian and he was an insect, but..... That reminder is there..... I just needed to REALLY look hard into it. And, I can tell that, you're actselly not a bad person." *Jokey: ".... Okay, I'm sort've devided to either taking that as a compliment, or an insult.... An, insultlament?" *Scoro: "Ehhh, more like a complasult." *Jokey: "And, how am I not a "Bad Person" even after that display?" *Scoro: "Fair's fair, they started it with the crack about "Bottomfeeders". They're the ones asking for trouble." *Jokey: "Exactly my sentiments! Ya know, Scory, you're okay in my book." *Scoro: "Scoro." *Jokey: "I know, kid, it was a nickname." *Scoro: "Oh. Well, should we catch up with the others." *Jokey: "Ehh, may as well, I basicly have to be blade locator now. But no need to play laprog. I could stand for some exsirsize anyway. (Flew off ahead of Scoro as he caught up with the group.)" 'Crobra Returns' Outskirts of Empyrical City *Jayley: (They rode on buggies)...... You guys think it was a mistake to leave Gaven? *Ajax: Eh, he made his choice. Some are just not meant to challenge the Villain Legion like us. *Jayley:... I say we should go back for him. *Jokey: But we just got close. *Jayley: We have plenty of time. *Sau: Sorry, but we don't have any at all. The Villain Legion is close to our location, so we have to get Salibure back to the city as soon as possible. *ZongueBob: We'll go back afterward. (Reuter's cyber-goons used spike strips to wreck the buggies) *Archindarce: WHAT THE SNOT?! (Familiar grabbed Jayley and held a knife to her) *Cen: LET HER GO- (The distracted Loungers were restrained by his shadow monsters as Karrer used an EMP to disable their weapons and even Sau who powered down comically) *Crokton: Karrer? The Oxydome hacked? *Karrer: Yes. *Crokton: YOU'RE SURE THIS TIME?! *Karrer: All security cameras have been disabled and their recordings revealed these are NOT holograms. *Reuter: Let's double-check. (Kicks ZongueBob in the chest as well as the others)... Perfect. You guys should've kept your toys on a tighter leash. *ZongueBob: LET, US, GO!!! *Cephward: ZongueBob, save your energy, they're not doing that. *Drynder: (Grabs Salibure) At last. Good work on the strategy of having them lead us to Salibure and cut them off in the last second. *Reuter: My pleasure. *Drynder: Now, Familiar, do your magic. *Familiar: Don't mind if I do. (Grabs the sword and channels dark shadow magic inside)... With my friends pulling out the hidden and forbidden energy inside, they'll have enough power, TO BRING CROBRA BACK FROM THE DEAD, FROM JUST HIS SHADOW MONSTER!! And better... Salibure, WILL BE HIS WEAPON!! (The energy burst out) AND SO HE RISES, BABY!!! (Cackles) *Jayley: NO! *Zhensi: YOU BASTARDS!!! (A shadow shaped like Crobra came out in a physical form as energy filled it up and a flash of blinding light brought back Crobra with two additional arms, one being fused with Salibure as Deon and Bornwell noticed and hid) *Crobra:... (Saw his new sword arm)... Dare I ask why am I fused with a sword? *Familier: "Well, it was used to bring ya back sir. Drynder's doing." *Crobra: "...... Well, that explains everything. Well done, Dark Drynder." *Drynder: Thank you. But you cannot use it's power. The Dark Radicals ordered us not to kill Armstrong. *Crobra: Pssh, typical. Figures the Dark Rads quickness to re-adopt Tex-Era standerds after how badly the original VA fell would hinder my own abilities to be powerful because they're afraid of crossing certain boundires to achieve it. Not that the sword's vanella power is nessersary.... (Takes out his medallion) I already have enough power.... In fact... To make sure this power isn't lost again... (Does a magic spell that fuses the medallion with Salibure making it more powerful)... Now I can no longer worry about being beaten the same way twice.... Speaking of which... (Approaches Zhensi)... We have business, you little mutt. *Zhensi:... Would it make you feel better if I said sorr- (Crobra was about to stab her, but Karrer tasered him) *Crobra: "D'OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW?! WHAT GIVES, YOU INFERNAL MACHINE?!" *Karrer: "Look, I can get behind that Zhensi isn't exactly your most faverite mutt in the whole universe, BUT KILLING HER OFF WOULD JUST MAKE IT WORSE FOR YOU?!" *Crobra: "..... Define, WORSE?!" *Karrer: "Well nothing makes a hero, or a group of them in this case, want to kill off a bad guy more then KILLING ONE OF THEIR FRIENDS, or at least something that's "Kill-Like" in nature in case you were gonna correct me on that. You'll end up being back on the path of being killed AGAIN?! Only next time, we might not be able to snag a powerful sword so easily!" *Crobra: "...... (Angerly) Drynder, enlighten me, WHY DID YOU DECIDE THAT HAVING AN OMNICAN INTO THE LEGION, WAS A BRILLIENT IDEA?!" *Dark Drynder: "She came with the microbe that once tried to tamper with Teadr 1 tec to his advantage. She didn't even want to join personally, she only got involved to keep her "Husband" moral, as atypical of these Omnicans." *Crobra: "...... WELL THIS SOURED WHAT WAS OTHERWISE A GRAND RETURN!!" *Reuter: "Now now, sir, be at ease. We don't nessersarly NEED to kill them..... We can entrapped them in their own ship, and have it get lost in space far away from this planet. That way, we can congure this realm, in peace." *Crobra: "..... (Angerly to Karrer) Is that ALRIGHT with you, you over-sensitive contraption?!" *Karrer: "..... As long as it DOES not result in their deaths." *Crobra: "..... (Annoyed) Fair enough. We'll have their ship appear somewhere 3 or so miles off of USRA Race Terratory. Far enough to allow the time needed to congure the planet while they are left out of our hairs. By the time they would be recovered, this planet will be ours, the Dark Rads approved of us to be the new VA, this planet becomes a new Peerbon, Armstrong escapes to another planet assuming he's already evacuated, (Even more annoyed) Which I can safely assumed has already occured, these rip-offs of the original Lougers are declaired failures, and I enable the new VA Generation to be better prepared for the Lougers and maybe even Gazelle, IS THAT, SATISFACTORY?!" *Karrer: "..... Alright. But be warned that I have Nuke on speed-dail. I'll warn him if you try any deviations to this deal." *Crobra: "..... Fine! You just earned your semi-pasifist conquest, Omnican! HOWEVER, When I completely do so, I WILL NEGOSIATE WITH NUKE TO ALLOW THE LEGION SOME LENACY SO WE DON'T HAVE TO BE HELD BACK SO EASILY?! So be aware that I will not be held back by passe VA Era standerds forever, Omnican!" *Karrer: ".... We'll see when we get to that bridge, snake-boy." *Crobra: GRRRGH, CROKTON, CAN YOU JUST REPROGRAM THIS MORALITY SIDE OF HERS AWAY?! She's sucking out the fun here!? *Crokton: She's just doing some... Comeuppance-avoidance protocols so we don't get a very untimely demise. *Reuter: You should listen to her, sir. She knows a thing or two about this. *Crobra: I won't bet or count on it... At least for now. Right now, we have to....... What're we doing? *Drynder: Conquer Empyrical City! *Crobra:... No... WAY!!!... Am I still in the Boundary Cluster and just got catapulted to Heaven? All the power I can wield.... But how do we get in? *Reuter: We'll explain on the way. (They toss Jayley into the hoverwagon with her mother) You know the drill, winch, do as we say or she dies! (The cyber-goons hold her at bladepoint) And don't expect the misfits to be of, intermediate help. They're going to be given a fast ride off the planet. 'Drynder Cured/Final Battle' (Drynder Cured) Empyrical Hightower *Drynder: (Chuckles) It's finally time, father. *Crobra: Excellent. Though it isn't as satisfying without the capture of Armstrong since his accursed wizard did GOOD on getting him out of here. Guess that means I'll never channel the full potaintional of this blade, which is already a lost cause thanks to Tex-Era standerds and the Dark Rads being too cautious. But still...... All the power that should've been mine to wield. Had things turned out differently, I could've used this for good. But there's no good left for me anymore. No more waiting years for something you want until you eventually get elderly and pale. No more wasting the potential of a youthful master. Now the greatness of the Villains Act will rise again. *Reuter: I couldn't have said it better. We wanted the same things, master. The power to be better... THAT WE WERE DENIED!!! *???: And for good reason! (The heroes arrived) *Jayley: No matter how powerful you are, I WILL NOT SERVE A FALSE KING! *Crobra:... Well I can't say this wasn't inevitable. I need to use this power on SOMETHING. (Summons energetic blasts from the floor that the heroes avoided and then energetic blades that rain from the sky above as they kept dodging) *Jayley: ARBASUS!!! *Siri:... Jay?... I have an idea on how to beat him.... The sword. *Jayley:... Of course. *Drynder: AHA! (Tossed away their hiding spots) YOU RATTED OUT OUR SURPRISE, AND YOU WILL PAY FOR IT! (Grabs them and flies off with them as Scoro followed and rescued them when they were dropped from the dangerous heights of the tower) *Scoro: LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!!! *Drynder: Or what? You'll run away like you did before? *Scoro: No...... Not this time. (Breathed plasma as she did the same getting them into a flame lock) *Drynder:... This, just, got, interesting. (Scoro landed Siri and Jayley in the keystone temple before leading the pursuing Drynder to a beacon tower)...... Sad that a good Zewinsaur like you must end this way.... But it'll bring a smile to my face. No more mercy this time, HONEY!... (They fought as Drynder started with her blaster breath) *Scoro: (Rolling out of the way)... I must say, you've gotten stronger... Well, so have I. (Does the same technique) *Drynder: Well if only it were so easy. (Breaths a chemical fire that poisoned the entire area and melted much of it) *Scoro: Ugh. *Drynder: Can't keep up? Give me all you've got. I'm WAITING!!! (Breathed rapid homing plasma blasts just like a Night Fury that destroyed more and then conjures up a plasma storm)... GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT!!!....... (Scoro blasts her from the plasma storm clouds with electrobeam breath, plasma blasts, and aggravated her into exploding in literal plasma, knocking him onto a low ledge of the tower)... NO MORE ACCURSED ZEWINSAUR GAMES!!! (She was overcharged with energy and unleashed destructive blasts of energy that destroyed the tower as Scoro struggled while many saw it from far away) *Scoro: Ugh... Buzzy, if only you were here now. Could've used your wacky snark. *Drynder: (Lands in front of him)... It's over. The Villains Act will be back again. *Scoro:...... Not... Today... NOR EVER!!! (He got his aether energy channeled) *Drynder: (Chuckles) I told you, young fool. You can't beat me the same way twice. It won't work. *Scoro:...... What if... I did it with no restraint? *Drynder: (Cackles wildly) And risk killing yourself in overpowering flux? You're better than that. *Scoro:... Well, ya know what?! Fuck Crobra, Fuck my ruined life, Fuck this stupid VA revival bullshit, and as you are now, FUCK, YOU?! (Charges up the power) *Drynder:... Very well. It's your funeral. But you'll finally be gone and nothing will be able to stop my father. So go ahead and pop like an overloading plasma cannon. Make my day, you little squirt. *Scoro:... (He exclaimed in excruciating pain as his skin chipped and overloaded with energy)... (He suddenly saw good visions of his new friends which boosted his willpower)...... (He immediately pushed his limits and healed, surprising Drynder) *Drynder:... IT CAN'T BE!!!... HOW?! *Scoro:... YOU ALWAYS USED TO TELL ME, DRYNDER... THE WILL TO LIVE OR FIGHT, HAS NO LIMIT!!!... AND NEITHER DOES THE POWER WE BOTH POSSESS!!... IT'S TIME TO PURGE THIS EVIL AND SET THE TRUE ZEWINSAUR WITHIN FREE!!! (He charges up a powerful breath spell) *Drynder: NoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Gets engulfed by the power, as the power blasted the entire Legioners into walls and reverted the Cyber-Goons back to normal goons as now the Knights had the upperhand, which surprised Crobra)..... *Drynder was seen cured..... *Drynder: "..... Scoro...... You did it...... Thank, you........" *Crobra: "..... No...... No...... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?! THE DARK RADICALS CAN'T ACCEPT US AS THE NEW VA WITHOUT A DARKNESS QUI EQUILENT?! YOU RUINED US?! YOU RUINED THE LEGION'S POTAINTIONAL?! NOW, WE ARE UNLEDGABLE?! YOU RENDERED THIS WHOLE STUPID CONQUEST, MOOT AND POINTLESS?!" *Reuter: "You mean, it's over?! JUST LIKE THAT?! The Dark Rads LITTERALLY can make you unworthy of VA assendion, THAT EASILY, BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A ZEWINASAUR?! THAT'S BLEEDING RETARDED?! Pardon my rudeness, Master Crobra, but I'm afraid to say that I have to resign and reconsider my interests for this group. I'm sad to say that the VA TRUELY is indeed dead." *Crobra: "...... AND SO, ARE YOU?! (Slices Reuter's head off, which shocks and horrorfives the Legioners)........" *Sonny: "Uh-oh, incoming villainious meltdown?!" *Crobra: "(Angry beyond self control)..... EVEN AS A VILLAIN, I STILL HAVE TO CONTEND, WITH INCOMPIDENT TWATS, THAT CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" *Crobra angerly turns his attention to Scoro..... *Crobra: "..... YOU HAVE RUINED THE LEGION'S POTAINTIONAL, YOU PEST?! YOU, NEED, TO PAY?!" *Jokey's voice: "OH WOULD YOU SPARE US THE ANGRY "YOU WILL PAY" RANT ALREADY, YOU INSULT TO THE NAME OF SNAKES?!" *Crobra looks angerly at Jokey standing on the stone..... *Jokey: "Ya have any idea how common it is for baddies to bitch and moan about how they lost?! It's so allover the place, ya heard all! "You ruined my evil plans", "I'll get you next time", "But I was invinciable"!? Buster, as far as villains go, you are such a generic piece of shit?!" *Crobra was REALLY getting angry and enraged?! *Jokey: "Also, you lost points in how ya just axed one of your own friends, dumbass?! That guy was nice enough to go out of his way to resserect your ungrateful ass, and you killed him because he had an understandable reaction to how the VA, TRUELY IS DEAD?!" *Crobra screamed in rage as he charged at Jokey! *Scoro: "JOKEY, NO?!" *Jokey: "One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, (Crobra was ready to do a final stab) And four to GO SCREW YERSELF?! (Flew off just in time as Crobra stabbed the stone by mistake?!)" *Crobra: "(Snapped out of his rage).... (The stone started the purification process) Oh no, the stone?! (Tries to pull it out, but cause he is not worthy of the sword, it won't budged for him)..... ZHIGU, PLEASE?! HELP ME?! DON'T LET THE PURIFICATION POWERS OF THE STONE DESTROY ME?!" *Zhigu: "..... It is beyond my grasp, Crobra..... I'm sorry....." *Crobra: "..... LEGIONERS, HELP ME?!" *Crokton: "..... Ya know what? BRINGING YOU BACK WAS A MISTAKE?! COME ON, KARRER, WE'RE OUT OF HERE?! (The Legioners abandoned him)." *Crobra: ".......No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOO?! (The stone started to zap him and the weapon) AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! (It did an incredable display) AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AGHHH, AGH, AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG (Gets smacked off from the sword as now he lost his hand and was turned into a zombie, as the sword was purifived of Mang's tainted ways and his medailian destroyed in the process)....." *Sonny: "...... The stone purifived Armstrong's sword." *Crobra groggfully got up as a zombie..... *Crobra: "..... (SCREAMS IN MOANING PAIN?!)....... (Starts to phathicly limp away)." *Pho: "GET HIM?!" Zhigu stopped the group. *Zhigu: "No!...... He's no longer a threat for now..... He no longer has the Legion behind him..... He's alone and cursed." *Jokey: "Yeah you better run, maggot breath! If I see you around here again, well..... I'll have Scoro kick your ass for me, and I'll root for him!" *The Loungers cheer on their success. Transcript Coming soon... Material Coming soon... Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841 Category:Season 1 Episodes